A Wicked Birthday
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: One-Shot. Kensi forgot her partner's birthday. How does she make it up to him? Can she make it up to him? Just a hint: I'm allergic to unhappy endings.


A/N: Hiya, just a little one-shot about Deeks' birthday :) I just wanted to put my two cents worth in. I didn't like that they all forgot, save for Hetty, so this is what I hoped happened after we saw Kensi at dinner with Jamie and his mother.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Damnit to hell and back.

_Today_ was his birthday. Why the hell had she thought it was the 18th? And God damnit, she was going out with Jamie tonight to say thanks for saving her life after he guilted her into it. She was going on a date with _Jamie._ This was one of the times where she liked her one date rule, because he was _only_ getting one date. He wouldn't have even got this one if he hadn't of made her feel terrible for putting him through what happened today.

And Deeks face was heartbreaking.

'It is me you're taking out, right?' It was a desperate question, a plea, and when she shook her head, his face flashed utter destruction before putting his 'nah, it's ok' expression on, which was entirely bullshit. She knew the fake from the fact with his expressions, and had for quite some time.

Her partner had walked out of the bullpen before she left for her stupid date, and after only one glass of champagne with the gang. They had all tried to get him to stay, but he had insisted he just wanted to go home and sleep after the tough day. He'd been up since the early hours of the morning so the team bought it.

Her feet followed him a few steps before she stopped. He was pissed with her and he wouldn't talk to her at the moment. Later yes, just not now. Kensi knew he wanted to be alone.

_Why did she have to say yes?_

'Nell,' she whispered desperately to the Intelligence Analyst.

'Yeah, Kens?'

'I need you to do me a favour.'

* * *

'This is my mother.'

Damnit it to hell and back, and back down again to Lucifer.

That bastard Jamie was introducing her to his mother. As his _girlfriend_! Kensi was going to wring his pathetic neck! She agreed to one night out, and not the forever his mother held in her eyes. It crosses her mind that maybe this is the first girl he's introduced to his mother, or at least the nicest one, because the way she's looking at Kensi, the older woman is already counting her grandchildren on both hands with a large house that she can live in with them.

Kensi smiled politely, and took her seat, making mindless chatter as they looked over the menus and ordered.

As the starters came around her phone buzzed.

'Sorry, excuse me one moment,' she said, putting on an embarrassed mask over her features.

'Hello?'

'Ready to get out of there?' Nell's smug voice replied to her.

'Hi, Mom,' Kensi smiled into the technology while she stood, flashing an apologetic smile to the table as she walked away for some private. Jamie's mother smiled knowingly and nodded. Kensi knew the mother card would get her out of this.

'He brought his mother Nell!' she whispered angrily, ducking around the corner.

'It's a good thing I'm your knight in shining armour, then. But I think Deeks is better suited to the roll,' Nell added with a chuckle.

It was a good thing Nell wasn't actually in the room to see her blush, because she'd never live it down. Truthfully – and she would only admit this to herself, and only on a good day – she enjoyed Deeks getting all possessive and caveman over her. Even though _Bad Ass Blye _didn't need protection from the world didn't mean that she didn't appreciate it when he went all macho.

'Were you able to change the dates to this weekend?' she asked quickly, changing the subject.

'Yup, but the only ones left were expensive-'

'Don't care,' Kensi interrupted resolutely. It was her bad she got the dates mixed up, do she'd happily pay. Anything to make up for that heartbreaking look he wore on his face as he left OSP.

'Thank you, Nell, for everything.'

'No problem.'

As they said their goodbyes, Kensi rearranged her expression, frowning with confusion, shock and sadness as she came back to the table.

'Jamie, I'm so sorry, I have to go. My mother broke her ankle. They've taken her to hospital-'

'Go, dear,' his mother said, cutting her off as her voice cracked. Kensi was very glad she was good at her job. The deception felt evil, but then again, Jamie was definitely evil for putting her through this.

'Thank you. It was lovely to meet you,' she placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek, and then kissed Jamie's. 'I'll see you later,' she lied smoothly. Jamie knew he wouldn't though, tonight was a onetime deal. But Kensi rushed out of there, not looking back at the two people at the table she left, just in case he realised she'd blown him off. While Jamie saved her life today, her partner did it every day and needed to be celebrated for a change.

* * *

Beer open and not a cake to his name, Deeks sat in misery on his couch, not really bothering to take in the images flicking across his TV screen.

It was his birthday and he was spending it alone.

Again.

He can handle Callen and Sam not really remembering, they aren't his partner. The boys did seem genuinely upset that they had forgotten. Though they teased him – relentlessly – Deeks knew they did like him around, that he wasn't just a tagalong like he had been at the beginning. It had hurt that they had forgotten, but not as much as someone else.

Eric and Nell had pulled out presents for him after Hetty had popped open the champagne, which he thought was cute, and it soothed the burn from the men's forgetfulness.

But... his partner? _She forgot._ Deeks knew her birthday, had even planned something for her even though it was later in the year. As a man, he knew that dates alluded him, but the important ones he remembered; like the date they met undercover, the date they had become actual partners, the date her dad died and definitely her birthday. It was just another way in which he realised their relationship was very one sided. He gave. She took.

And to top it all off, she went out on a date with Jamie! A date with a gangbanger – although, not a very good one – on his birthday! Just because he save her life!

Ok, Deeks is grateful to the guy after his failed attempt, but still.

It's. His. Birthday!

Hetty remembered though. God bless that woman. But couldn't she have let it slip to the rest of the gang?

He let out a sigh and shuffled down in his seat trying to get comfortable, but his sour mood wouldn't allow it. Monty looked up at his master's huff, cocking his head to the side in a silent 'what's up?'

'Happy birthday to me,' Deeks said sardonically, raising his beer in a toast to the dog.

His mutt decided to move closer to his master, jumping up on the couch and placing his head on Deeks thigh.

'Thanks buddy,' he said, petting his head, and trying to focus on the TV without his mind drifting back to the sadness and anger that seeped though his body.

The cosy picture didn't last long. About a minute after Monty made himself comfortable, he was up and at the door, sniffing at the gap between the floor and the wood, wagging his tail. Only one person got him like that, but it was only 8:15, Kensi wouldn't have finished her 'date' that early.

When the knock came, Deeks answered perplexed, finding it _was_ actually his partner at the door, with a cupcake in hand, candle lit on top.

'Happy birthday, Deeks,' she grinned at him, a toothy with a twinkle in her eye, like nothing had happened. When he didn't reply and the wind blew out his candle, her face crinkled into a frown. And damnit, his heart sank because he upset her. _You're the one meant to be mad, Marty. She forgot!_

'What are you doing here, Kens?' he asked with a huff.

'I'm pretty sure it's my partner's birthday, so I'm here to help him celebrate,' she told him slowly, still holding that cute frown between her eyebrows. 'Can we talk about this inside?'

The cold breeze picked up again, and he watched the shiver run through her. Even though he was angry, he wasn't about to let his partner catch a cold. Begrudgingly, he stepped aside letting her in to be attacked by Monty.

She petted the dog's head and placed his cupcake on the magazine next to the open beer.

'Don't you think about eating it, Monty,' she told him, before heading to the kitchen. She came out with her own beer and flopped on the couch, making herself at home like she usually did.

'Are you gunna come open your present?' she asked. Deeks had closed the door behind her, but hadn't moved far.

'Present?' he asked, his heart doing a samba in his chest.

'People usually receive gifts on their birthdays.'

'But you forgot about it.'

'I thought it was in 10 days Deeks, doesn't mean I didn't get you anything. I just got the dates mixed up.'

The warm words and gentle, apologetic smile she gave him made the icy mood melt away. Maybe he had been a little harsh earlier. She got most of the numbers right, she just added one where it shouldn't have been. And... she got him a present, apparently well ahead of time.

He walked over to her slowly, and sat down, trying to keep his shaky hands still and willing his heart to stop beating so loudly in his chest cavity. Kensi picked up his cupcake again, wiggling a little closer and lit his candle.

'What about Jamie?' he asked with a frown as she held the cake up to his face.

'Bailed on him,' she shrugged, eyes dancing in the light of the flame, and that twinkle had come back with the shift in his mood. 'You're more important. Now, blow out your candle.'

Deeks' face broke into a wide grin, and he felt weightless for the first time since he got home. He closed his eyes, made a wish and blew.

When he looked back at her, she was holding an envelope, with his name on it.

'Happy birthday,' she said again, handing him the paper.

Nope, he was still shaking when he took the envelope from her, and she said nothing at the noticeable waver to his hands. A grin was plastered on her face with no removal in sight as he took out his present.

'You're kidding me!' Ok, it was official. He was a girl, because he just sqealed like one.

'Nope.'

She got him tickets.

To _Wicked._

She got him tickets to a musical.

'One problem though.'

'Don't tell me Jamie has to come.' he dead panned

'No,' Kensi laughed a little self-consciously. She felt bad, that was obvious, so maybe he should stop rubbing it in. 'It would have been perfect if your birthday was the 18th because they're coming to San Francisco on the 23rd. But we're going to Broadway this week instead. I've already approved it with Hetty. Even if there is a case, she's given us permission to go anyway. If you want me to come with you that is.'

Deeks jaw dropped, closed, and then dropped again. They were going away for a _weekend_? Deeks had never kept his love for musical _anything_ a secret, but never did he think that she would feed his addiction. He gulped and couldn't give a damn that the people three floors up could probably hear his heart. Deeks loved her. Oh, G_od,_ did he love her right now.

'Um...' she floundered at his silence, taking it as rejection. 'If you have someone else to go with, that's cool, too. I'll just need to-'

His lips silenced her rambling, shocking the words out of her lungs as a tender hand cupped her neck keeping her in place.

After the initial 'oh my god!' she sunk into his lips, parting her own without his asking and damn, if he didn't fall in love with her even more. She moaned when he touched her tongue with his, and gripped at his hair like a lifeline. When air became an issue, he pulled away from her lips reluctantly, but kept his hand at her neck. A smile outlined her heavy breathing, convincing him she enjoyed that as much as he did. Kensi didn't try and pull away from him, but, in fact the opposite: her body angled more towards his and her hand teased his hair at the base of his neck rhythmically.

'No, I wanna take you with me,' he breathed on her lips. 'Of course, I would. There's no one else I'd _want_ to take.'

'Really?' she asked shyly.

He answered her with swift kiss, the sound of the soft whimper into his mouth nearly sent him insane.

'I can't believe you did this for me, Kens.'

'Why wouldn't I?' she asked quietly, rubbing her nose against his. 'We never got around to going away for Christmas, so this is the next best thing. My mom can't come though.'

'Mmm, I have the Blye I want.'

'Mom's not technically a Blye anymore.'

'You know what I mean, Smarty Pants,' he chuckled.

'Happy Birthday, Deeks.'

'Definitely, the best,' he murmured, as she caught his lips with hers.

* * *

A/N: Did we like it? I couldn't help adding Wicked to the mix. I absolutely adored the musical, and I wish it was still on here in Australia :(

Reviews give me a happy :)


End file.
